sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol 101 Sequel
The Sol 101 Sequel is an unnamed sequel to Sol 101, obviously. Episodes Season One: Sol returns from his prolonged absence (where he was at home, but also using 86 to train in Abaddon in the Void). He tracks down and realigns himself with Haushinka and the two set out, using Sol's well-devised plans to take out the rest of the Wicked. After defeating a few members of the Wicked, they discover Lycion Ue still had a space ship left in Los Angeles. The two head there, where they meet (Tattoo Guy) and unite as the Saints. Jules plot: cast out of Lore when Nameless reveals Christian is still out there? #0 ep - Summer in Abaddon - explains Sol's time at home from his brother's pov? #Welcome to the Black Parade - first ep, Haushinka pov until Sol #Revered Return # #Tom's Diner # # # # # the gang heads to space Knights of Cydonia arc: Jules interferes to try and stop Christian. He sends a letter to Sol inviting him to Cydonia. Christian, who has been stalking Sol, heads as well. The gang ends up split up. Sol ends up in the Rainbow Drinker outpost, where he ends up kidnapped by the Burgermeister. The Burgermeister tries to implant a Rainbow Drinker in his head, but Christian arrives and saves him on mechanical horseback. season two then involves the Omnitrix soul switcharoo, Jules sends Sol on a timefaring trip with Haushinka while he tries to gather an army to take down the Omnitrix. ultimately, though, Sol manages to make and unite the armies #Mother - Sol heads to the library, but Christian is there. He uses the Wayback Machine and ends up killing Sol's mother. # Sol tries to get revenge on Christian by going back to his birth. # #Jesus of Suburbia arc ##______ - Sol arrives in the Jesus of Suburbia universe. maybe this is the episode where Sol learns the JoS can also "time stop" and vice versa? ##meetup with JoS ##American Beauty, American Psycho - Sol stops the J o S from trying to steal the American Beauty macguffin. maybe here or next episode JoS "steals" the Omnitrix from Sol because it's a "better MacGuffin" than the one he was trying to steal ##Hate That You Know Me So Well - Haushinka tracks down the JoS!timeline Haushinka ## - pinnacle episode, where JoS tries to "bring" JoS!Christian in, resulting in an epic clash # #big middle ep: Christian's Inferno where he does the massacre. sol heads first to the island in the sun to try and get his firey friends to ally, and then he returns to earth (London shelter) when he realizes they've been killed Sol and the gang try to draw the Omnitrix back to Earth asap (before she can rebuild her power). they dismember lycion's godkilling weapon (Demonhead/Machinehead) and bring it to Earth to act as bait. Black Mirror episode arc then there's the brief Sol forgets his memories arc (season four): #Where Is My Mind # #Ares (finale) show ends with Ares and then it continues with Final Sol 101 Arc Category:Series